Pesadillas en la oscuridad
by Luka-sama
Summary: Dimitri no esta solo en esta pesadilla, los fantasmas de la gente que le importan están con él. Para atormentarlo cada día de su vida.


_Fire emblem 3 houses No me pertenece._

**Pesadillas en la oscuridad**

Dimitri sabe que ha perdido la cordura, no ocupaba ser el más inteligente de su salón para saber que nada tiene sentido. Pero admite que es su culpa, debió haber matado a Edelgard cuando tenía una oportunidad y no dejar que sus estúpidos sentimientos le hubieran obstaculizado su camino. Esa perra había matado todo lo que alguna vez le importo y él había esperado mucho de ella, pero no la mato, se contuvo en el último minuto y la lanza no perforo su cráneo como debía pasar.

Su error.

Pero el último de ellos.

Cuando volviera a estar frente a ella no permitiría que sus sentimientos le afectaran, simplemente porque ya no tenía.

Lo último que quedaba de él había muerto con su subordinado Dedue. Su fiel amigo que había dado su vida por él hasta el final.

Ya después de eso, no quedaba nada.

Ser un mercenario después de perder la cordura, había sido demasiado sencillo, dejar sus sentimientos en la basura y dejar que sus instintos lo guiaran. En sus años de estudiante había dado tanto por controlar sus instintos, que dejarlos fluir fue como un calmante, matar, ver sangre, sentir como los inútiles morían en sus manos.

Relajante.

Era un monstruo y no le importaría pensarlo, de no ser por los fantasmas que lo asechaban.

A veces veía a su padre verlo con desaprobación o su madrastra con decepción, era tan injusto, que gente muerta estuviera atormentándolo. Pero lo peor de todo era verle a ella.

Byleth era muy recurrente para su total decepción. En su antigua apariencia o en la última que pudo observar, ella siempre aparecía lejana en la habitación, viéndolo con cara seria, pero con tristeza en sus ojos. Probablemente la razón de su continua aparición fueron los sentimientos que albergo por ella. Cuando era un adolecente había sido encandilado por la mercenaria que fue su profesora, siempre luchando por otros y sonriendo cuando daba clases como si fuera lo mejor del mundo.

Había compartido algunas tardes de té con ella y si bien nunca la vio reír abiertamente como otros chicos o chicas, ella siempre parecía feliz de estar con sus alumnos. Siempre teniendo demasiado secretos, pero igual preocupándose por todos y siempre corriendo en alguna tarea que le enviaban. Una vez la había visto pescar por cuatro horas solo para hacer feliz a Flayn o también cuando comenzó a entrenar diferentes técnicas solo para atraer la atención de chicos de otras clases.

Recordaba los celos cuando la veía practicando tan fervientemente con Felix o como a veces solo pasaba mucho tiempo con Ashe hablando sobre historias. No solo era popular entre chicos de su clase, para su desconcierto había sido popular entre chicos y chicas de todas las clases.

Había pensado en algún momento de su pasado de pedirle algo serio, cuando terminaran su educación y ya no fueran alumno y profesora.

Claro todo antes de que la guerra pasara, que todo se fuera encima y él fuera un monstruo.

Sin olvidar que estaba muerta.

Un punto importante.

Aun así cree que esos estúpidos sentimientos que alguna vez pensó matar en su interior, le hicieron volver algunas semanas antes que se cumpliera el plazo. Esa estúpida promesa de verse cinco años después, no tenía sentido, todos sus compañeros ya debían tener sus vidas, buenas vidas, no como él. Ella estaba muerta, Dedue estaba muerto, el monasterio era un nido de ratas que había estado ignorando por un tiempo. Pero ahí estaba él, regresando solo para honrar una memoria en su interior.

¿Qué hubiera hecho ella?

Probablemente lo hubiera sacado de su prisión con ayuda de sus antiguos compañeros, con ella nada de esto hubiera pasado, a su lado hubieran conseguido la victoria.

Ella era la diosa de la victoria para su anterior equipo.

Ahora solo era una vieja fantasía.

Pero él llego a cumplir la promesa, en medio de la torre, lleno de sangre y sentado esperando que pasara todo el día. Solo estaba esperando que pasara ese día, esperando que de esa forma el espíritu de ella le dejara descansar lo suficiente para que no le atormentara la próxima vez.

Solo unas horas para poder descansar.

¿Luego qué?

La idea de ir por Edelgard siempre fue tentadora, pero siempre había ratas frente su camino.

Unos pasos le hicieron alzar la vista, a la ilusión más real hasta la época de Byleth viéndolo con ojos preocupada y conmocionados de verlo en ese estado. A veces pensaba cuanto habría cambiado ella de haber sobrevivido, pero para su sorpresa la ilusión era como verla exactamente igual que la última vez que cayó por el precipicio desapareciendo de la batalla.

La ilusión le ofrece la mano, como ella solía hacerlo.

Igual que siempre, rodeada de la luz de la madrugada mientras él se oculta en las sombras.

—Debí imaginar…que tu vendrías a cazarme algún día—masculla sin emoción alguna, sintiendo nuevamente el dolor en su pecho como cada que ve una alucinación.

Porque es más de lo que soporta.

Ver el rostro de ella sin culparlo y solamente preocupada por su persona, es más de lo que merece incluso si todo es falso. Su interior aun así duele, pensando en sus manos llenas de sangre en contraste con las suyas blancas.

Entonces se pone de pie solo.

Listo.

Ha cumplido su promesa, es hora de matar a los bandidos que se ocultan, incluso si eso le lleva a la muerte.

Porque una parte de él está cansado de luchar.

—Dimitri—la voz de su maestra lo hace detenerse, porque en sus alucinaciones nunca la ha escuchado hablar, nunca ha sentido la calidez de su mano en su hombro.

Voltea a verla como si fuera un fantasma y por un momento lo es, entonces sabe que no, que si es ella, que no hay fantasmas y que ha vencido la muerte una vez más.

Es ella.

Pero al mismo tiempo que la realidad lo golpea, sabe quién es él ahora y que no merece ni necesita el rostro preocupado de ella en su persona.

Porque él está en medio de una pesadilla, que ni ella puede sacarlo.

Una eterna pesadilla en la oscuridad.

**Fin**

_Espero disfruten._

_Por fin tengo mi switch, si bien pensé que Zelda me absorveria al comprarlo, resulta que Fire emblem conquisto mi corazón de pollo._

_Creo que más que todo fueron sus personajes. Elegí la ruta de los leones azules, por lo cual escribiré de ellos por este momento, pero estoy segura que cuando complete las otras rutas, sin duda ire por fic de ellos._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
